


Disappearing Behind The Waves

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fear of Drowning, Intense, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fighting Red Templars at their stronghold in the Storm Coast, Ferron's worst fear is realized when he is knocked off a cliff, sending him tumbling into the raging waters below.</p><p>TW; Drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Behind The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat intense, and it deals with the fear of drowning. Therefore I put a Trigger Warning, I do not want anyone to become distressed while reading. At any rate, thank you for reading! I appreciate it and don't hesitate to leave feedback! :)
> 
> Timeline: Afternoon of Early Morning

Ferron sliced into the Fade, flying forwards through an enemy, causing the Red Templar to shatter in his wake. He was excited from the kill, but the thrill was soon replaced with fear when he veered too far to the left, right at the edge of the cliff. His eyes shot downwards with a sharp inhale of breath, the deep blue water raged on below sending panic through his system. He turned towards the battle when an unseen force slammed into his shoulder and sent him back on his heels. He lost his balance and seconds later he was tumbling into the open air, rocketing backwards, into the hungry waves that held his worst nightmare.

He smacked into the water, the waves immediately gripping him and sweeping him underneath the water. He flailed wildly, adrenaline and hysteria flooding his system as his heart pistoned in his chest. His eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but eternal blackness. His limbs refused to cooperate, sending him farther and farther out with the current and away from the surface of the water.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra shouted as she yanked her blade out of the last breathing enemy. She saw him go over, and the moment she was free from obstacles she raced to the edge of the cliff. Her dark eyes searched the churning waves for any sign of life. “He’s in the water!”

Dorian whipped around towards the edge when he heard Cassandra yell. His eyes dashed around the area, searching for Ferron as his skin prickled with anxiety. When Cassandra confirmed what Dorian was already thinking, the mage threw his staff and sprinted towards the edge. Varric grabbed his arm, holding him back from the reckless decision he was about to make. “He can’t swim!” Dorian screamed at the Dwarf before he leaped off the ledge and into the open air. Seconds later he was speeding into the irate waves.

Ferron’s lungs felt like they were going to burst. He was clawing wildly above his head, helplessly searching for any sort of purchase. Only seconds later his fingers brushed along a tree branch that jutted out from the cliffs. His hands clamped around it, the bark bit into his flesh as he pulled himself upwards. His shoulder screamed in agony, but the oxygen that coated his system once again was worth the pain.

The waves continued to crash into him, trying to force him back under, to claim another victim. “ _Dorian!_ ” Ferron’s hoarse scream twisted his vocal cords. He was sure his cries were lost in the crashing of the water, but he continued to try. His head started to become light as blood ebbed from his wound, mixing with the water. Stray droplets whipped against his face, the strong winds that swept through the cliffs froze his body to the core.

Dorian swam strongly, diving below the water and feeling his way around the currents and waves. When his head broke the surface, he heard his name over the rushing water. “Ferron! Hold on!” he screamed as water splashed into his mouth. He spit it out before rushing towards the calls.

Ferron’s cries grew weaker and weaker as his grip loosened. His vision was blurred and his head was foggy, he could feel his strength leaving his body as a black out threatened to take him. “Dorian…” he attempted to be louder, to give his voice all his remaining strength but it came out as a pathetic squeak, barely audible in his own ears. His arms went limp, and the current swept him back into its clutches.

“Ferron!” Dorian screamed as he dove towards the branch, his hand clamping over Ferron’s wrist as relief washed over him. He pulled Ferron into his arm, tucking him against his body in a secure hold. Dorian waited for another wave to crash through the space between the branch and the lower cliff where Cassandra and Varric eagerly awaited to assist with the Inquisitor’s rescue.

He kicked off the cliff, propelling himself through a break in the current and towards the cliff. His hand anchored securely onto the edge, a few feet down from where his companions waited. Dorian knew they were secure, but he was frightened by Ferron’s lack of life. He tilted his face down to check if Ferron’s eyes were opened, and when he saw that they weren’t, a sob shook his body.

Ferron’s head was lulling backwards, his skin was icy cold and his flesh was pale. Dorian whispered his name as he shook him, Ferron gave no response. As the adrenaline left his body, Dorian began to cry. His teeth were bared as he choked out Ferron’s name. He was nudging his face with his nose, kissing his cheeks, trying to wake him up or at least gather some sort of response to prove that he wasn’t dead.

Varric and Cassandra were kneeling by the edge of the low cliff, ready to get Dorian out of the water. “No, take Ferron. I can help myself. Get him to a healer, he’s lost blood.” He snapped as he attempted to push Ferron further out of the water with his one arm. Cassandra grabbed the Inquisitor’s injured shoulder, causing a small yelp to leave his lips as they pulled him from the water. Cassandra hooked his arm around her neck, supporting him enough to easily transport him to camp.

Dorian watched intensely as he climbed up and out of the water. He ran to catch up with them with a growing urgency. He saw the blood pooling on Ferron’s wet clothing, causing the mage to scoop up Ferron and practically run to camp. He was speaking to Ferron on the way, assuring him that he wasn’t going to die, trying to evoke a reaction, trying to sooth his own mind that everything was going to be alright despite the whispers of doubt that were sprouting in his mind.

* * *

 

Dorian’s fingers smoothed over the front of his family’s amulet, the one that Ferron went out of his way to find. Though the face value belonged to his family, the sentimental value linked back to his amatus. His hollow eyes stared into the distance. His body felt numb. The sun was setting over the horizon, signifying the three hour mark since they brought Ferron back to camp. It was also three hours since he heard any news from the healers.

He didn’t notice that Cassandra had sat down until she spoke in a calm voice, “I have to admit, Dorian, I would have never expected you to go after him.” His eyes shifted to her face, but he didn’t say anything. She continued, treading carefully, “You always struck me as a selfish person, Dorian, only acting when the situation benefits you.”

Dorian’s somber stare turned cold once he heard Cassandra’s words. “If you are trying to make me feel better, it isn’t working.”

Cassandra held up her hand in mock surrender, keeping her voice steady, “I did not come here to insult you. Every one of us would lay down our lives to ensure that the Inquisitor survivea, but you were the one who jumped in after him. I admire your courage.”

Dorian’s glare softened as his eyes drifted back to the amulet, “I suppose this proves how much I--,” he stood up rapidly as the Antivan healer approached them. “Is he alright?”

The healer smiled before rubbing his hands together, “Yes, it is good you brought him when you did. The arrow did not go all the way through, which is lucky considering it was very close to a major artery. We cleaned the wound and lowered the swelling. It should take about a fortnight to heal completely, so I suggest he remain on bed rest and to stay out of the field until the wound has scarred over. I don’t want him tearing it open and risking infection.” The healer stepped aside, clearing the way to the tent. When Dorian was about to pass him, the Antivan gently grabbed his arm before lowering his voice, “We had to bandage his arm to his torso. I’m sure you are aware, but he is a rather jumpy fellow. Every time we calmed the wound down, he would lift his arm and agitate it. So he may be a little frustrated, nothing too bad, however.”

Dorian shook his head and chuckled, of course Ferron would find a way to make this worse for himself. The mage swept across the camp, excited and scared to see his lover. He didn’t know what kind of shape he would be in, but it was good to know that he was already back to his original self.

Ferron jumped when the flap opened, his hand shot back to his side and away from the bandage. “I wasn’t picking--!” he began to protest before Dorian kneeled and captured his lips. Ferron was shocked at first, but he leaned into the kiss with ease, smiling gently against Dorian’s lips, happy to be alive.

Dorian broke the kiss with happiness in his eyes, “I’d greatly appreciate it if you didn’t do that again, Amatus.”

Ferron laughed gently as he nuzzled Dorian’s face with his nose, “I’m right there with you.”


End file.
